Face Down
by Animegirl67213
Summary: A Oneshot/Songfic about Amu and an abusive relationship with Tadase. In Ikuto's POV. Sorry, the Summary kinda sucks! xP


Jenna: Sooo I was in a Songfic kind of mood today....

Ikuto: Okay??

Amu: o.o

Jenna: Yeah, IDK! Lol, Please Enjoy though!! Can someone do the disclaimer please?

Miki: Animegirl67213 (Jenna) does not own Shugo Chara, or the song!!

* * *

**Song: Face Down**

**Artist: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

* * *

**Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy one look puts the rhythm in my hand.**

Ikuto talked with Amu as she smiled and enjoyed herself. He loved her, although she did not know this,  
but he felt that she was keeping something from him.

**Still I'll never understand why you hang around**

Ikuto watched as Amu ran up to Tadase and their lips met. He looked away quickly, feeling a little sad.  
But one day, he walked down and he noticed Amu and Tadase talking, then all of a sudden.....  
_*SMACK*_

**I see what's going down.**

Amu's eyes widened. Tadase embraced her quickly, apologizing profusely. Saying "It was a mistake" and "I didn't mean to."

**Cover up with makeup in the mirror**

He walk up to her, noticing that she went a little bit heavy on her foundation today. It looked like she was hiding something.

**tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again**

When the would hang out, he could hear her chanting quietly "It's never gonna happen again" over and over again.

**You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.**

At night, she would cry. Tadase would swear that he loved her but the way he acted towards her, proved otherwise.

**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?**  
**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**

Tadase pushed her into a wall, causing her to fall to the ground. He chuckled darkly and began to kiss her furiously.

**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.**

Tadase kept making up excuses for his actions, and Amu always went along with them, for she thought she loved him.

Ikuto called Tadase one day and told him in a disguised voice,

"**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect every action in this world will bear a consequence**"

Tadase, thinking someone was prank calling him, hung up.

**If you wade around forever, you will surely drown, I see what's going down.**

**I see the way you go and say you're right again,**  
**say you're right again Heed my lecture**.

Amu came to school one day with as much make up on as she normally does, except she got a new bruise form Tadase that morning that was rather large. Her friends asked her where she got it from, but she just shook it off, saying that she had just fallen.

**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?**  
**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**

The beatings continued and Ikuto felt rather helpless, not doing anything to help Amu. But he didn't know what he COULD do.  
so all he did was watch...

**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end as your lies crumble down, a new life she has...**

**One day she will tell you that she has had enough It's coming round again.**

Ikuto wondered when Amu would get out of her relationship with Tadase...When she would tell him that she has had enough.

**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?**  
**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**  
**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end as your lies crumble down, a new life she has...**

That day soon came.

**Face Down in the dirt, she said,**  
**"this doesn't hurt" she said...**

Tadase walked up to her and stared into her eyes before saying, "Amu. I forbid you from seeing Ikuto."  
Amu's eyes widened. "No! You can't tell me who I can and can't see! I'm tired of this Tadase! I am sick of you pushing me around all the time! I've had enough! We are through!" She screamed at him with tears in her eyes. Tadase boiled with rage.  
"If you can't be mine, then you can't be anyone else's!!" He screamed before kicking her in her stomach, causing her to fall to the ground once again. Ikuto, who was in a tree watching the two, jumped down and punched Tadase in the face, knocking him out instantly. Ikuto ran over to Amu, picked her up and ran off with her. "Amu are you alright?!" he asked her, worried.  
"I'm fine Ikuto, thank you for saving me..." she said as she moaned in a pain a little bit. "Amu?..." Ikuto asked quietly. "Yeah?..." she asked. "I love you...I always have.." he said kind of nervously.  
"I love you too Ikuto..." she said, smiling up at him.  
The two kissed passionately.  
"Ikuto?" Amu asked. "Yes Amu?"

"**I finally had enough.**" she replied.

* * *

Jenna: BLAH! That really sucked...and it was really short....grrrr (x.x)

Ran: THINK POSITIVE!! BE HAPPY!! YA!!! WOO HOO!!! YAAAY!! :DDD

Everyone: ^^;;

Jenna: Thanks for reading!! Please R & R!

Sexy Green Button: Hey~ You should click me!~ ;)

(Click the Sexy Green Button! ;D )


End file.
